hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Gods
This article is for the general term for a powerful, supernatural immortal being. You may be looking for the One God. Gods (Goddesses when female), are extremely powerful, immortal beings that rule large portions of the Earth. Most gods are described as being part of a family or pantheon, and some of them rely on their mortal devotees for worship. All pantheons descend directly or indirectly of forces of nature like the Primordials or Titans or the Giants frost, all pantheons may have common ancestors. Most of the gods, are born with a power or special talent or affinity with some element or aspect of life, this determines its title. Gods have an array of Powers and Abilities, typically related to a specific theme or aspect of mortal life, or aspect of nature, such as war, love, wisdom, luck, seas, light or death. Only a small number of artifacts have the power to kill a god, such as The Chakram of Light, the Rib of Kronos, the Dagger of Helios and anything that has been coated in the blood of a Hind, for example the Hind's Blood Dagger. Gods of sufficient power are also capable of killing one another, though such action is usually prohibited within their various pantheons. Gods from different pantheons have differences between, power levels and behaviors. For example, Olympians are largely indestructible, while the Asgardians are more susceptible to death. Olympians generally control fundamental aspects of the world, such as love and death, while the Asgardian and Sumerian gods have more localized portfolios but can control worldly aspects equal to the Olympians. Hindu gods are greatly entwined in the spiritual lives of their worshippers, while the Olympians respond to prayers on a case by case basis. Most Pantheons are no longer worshipped by mortals after the Twilight of the Gods, but some of them are still worshipped in the present world by many people like in the case of the Hindu pantheon. The reason behind this could be that the Hindu gods, rarely intervenes in the lives of his worshipers, but instead they are more spiritual in nature and also more compassionate. Pantheons * Olympian or Greek pantheon * Asgardian or Norse pantheon * Egyptian Pantheon * Sumerian Pantheon * Celtic Pantheon * Hindu Pantheon External links *Deities from Greek Myth Wikia *Gods from Monsters Wikia *List of Deities from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *God (disambiguation)/Gods from Riordan Wikia *Gods from Wulfgard Wikia *Egyptian Deities from Mummy Wikia *Gods from DC Wikia *Gods from Marvel Wikia *Deities from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Deities from Path Finder Wikia *Deities from D&D Wiki *Deities from D&D Wiki 2 *Deities from Seiyapedia *Asgard Saga from Knights of The Zodiac Wikia *God Warriors from Saint Seiya Wikia *Gods (DC Comics) from Wikipedia *List of Deities in Marvel Comics from Wikipedia *Deities from Disney Princesses Wikia *List of Fictional Deities from Wikipedia *Gods from Unnatural World Wikia *Sentai Deities from Power Rangers Wikia *Deities from Zeldapedia *Deities from Divinipedia *Gods from Discworld Wikia *Gods from Stormbringer Wikia *Gods & Immortals from God of War Wikia *Gods from Gods of Egypt Wikia *Transcendent Phyisology from Powerlisting Wikia *Deities from The Demonic Paradise Wikia *Deities from Inheritance Wikia *Deities from Daiblo Wikia *Deities from Secret RP Wikia *Deities in Exaltism from New Religion Wikia *Gods from Omniversal Battlefield Wikia *Gods from Creepypasta Wikia *Gods from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *Gods & Goddesses from Olympian RPG Wikia *Gods by Pantheon from Official Smite Wiki *Pantheons from Smite Wikia *Age of Mythology from Age of Empires Wikia *Gods from Disney Wikia *Gods from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Gods & Goddesses from Disney 1 Wikia *Gods from Wulfgard Wikia *Deities from Heroes Wikia *Deities from Villains Wikia *Guide to the Mythological Universe *Deities & List of Deities from Wikipedia *Gods from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Category:Gods